


After the Fall

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [105]
Category: The Streets of San Francisco
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan





	After the Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamilet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/gifts).



“Come on, Buddy Boy,” Mike Stone murmured as he watched the paramedics fussing over his partner. “Open your eyes.”

As if in answer, Steve Keller twitched a little and waved a hand aimlessly through the air. Mike wondered if the fall he’d taken down the hillside in pursuit of an escaping murderer had been worse than it looked from above. 

But then Steve grumbled and pried open one eye, squinting at Mike as if the light hurt. “Next time, you do the chasing and I’ll drive.”

Mike relaxed and grinned. “Next time,” he said. “We’ll catch ‘em before they run.”


End file.
